1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display driver, a method for driving a display driver, and an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of information terminals have been developed. Examples include portable (handheld) terminal, a stationary (e.g., vehicle mounted) terminal, and stationary (fixed) terminals. These terminals may include a multimedia player having complex functions, such as photographing still pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files, playing games, and/or receiving broadcasting signals.
Many terminals also include an application processor for controlling operations of the terminal, a display unit to display images, and a display driver integrated circuit (IC) for driving display of the images.
A display driver IC processes data for displaying image based on a still image signal or a moving image signal from the application processor. The display unit and display driver IC may be driven using different methods based on whether a still or moving image is to be displayed. The driving different methods attempt to reduce power consumption, increase image visibility, and improve motion quality. However, these methods have proven to be inadequate.